wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/II/17
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XVII Na dwa dni przed decydującą datą, zjechała do Warszawy panna Agata i od razu objęła rządy w domu Kielskich. Przede wszystkim stanowczo sprzeciwiła się postanowionemu już przeniesieniu Moniki do zakładu położniczego. — To do niczego nie podobne — orzekła tonem nie dopuszczającym sprzeciwu. — Cóż to, Monika nie ma własnego domu, czy co? Niech w szpitalach rodzą te kobiety, które skazane są na bezdomność. Nasze babki, nasze prababki wszystkie rodziły w domu i było dobrze. Na tym właśnie polega racja istnienia domu. Dom jest po to, by w nim rodzić się, wychowywać się, żyć, rodzić dzieci i umierać. — Ma pani słuszność — próbował perswadować Justyn. — Jeżeli jednak zdecydowaliśmy się na zakład położniczy, to tylko przez wzgląd na warunki higieniczne, różne urządzenia... — Głupstwo — przerwała panna Agata. — Ważniejsze jest to, iż to dziecko, co się urodzi, będzie przez całe życie wiedziało, że tu przyszło na świat, że stąd dlań prowadzą wszystkie drogi, że nie z jakiegoś tam pokoju numer taki i taki, na korytarzu numer taki i taki w gmachu, gdzie tuzinami co dzień rodzą się dzieci, jak w fabryce. Już mnie nie przekonacie i nie ma o czym mówić. — Ja wolę w domu — przyznała Monika. — No, widzisz! Justyn też nie oponował. Jeżeli nalegał przed tym to tylko w obawie o zdrowie Moniki. — Zresztą — mówiła panna Agata — jak można tak ryzykować! Alboście to nie czytali nieraz w gazetach, że w klinikach położniczych zdarzają się wypadki, że przez nieuwagę pielęgniarek zamieniają dzieci? Miła historia! Wasze rodzone dziecko, owoc waszej miłości, krew krwi waszej i kość kości zostaje oddane komuś obcemu nie wiadomo na jaką dolę, może na głód i nędzę, a wy otrzymujecie cudze, chuchacie, kształcicie, wychowu jecie obce dziecko. Miła perspektywa. Do diabła z tym. Pojąć nie mogę, jak wam to przyszło do głowy. Panna Agata tak była oburzona, że nawet nie spostrzegła jakie wrażenie jej słowa wywarły na Monice i na Justynie. Monika zaczerwieniła się i opuściła głowę, Justyn przygryzł wargi, wstał i odszedł do okna. — Niemowlęta, noworodki wszystkie są do siebie podobne. Nie różni się to jedno od drugiego niczym — ciągnęła panna Agata. — Wiem przecie dobrze, bo nieraz w Kopance bywam przy porodach. Nie raz i nie sto. Po lekarza posyłać daleko, a i za drogo. W większości wypadków obywa się położnica i bez akuszerki. A pomimo to wszystko bywa dobrze, choć w chacie i brudno i duszno. Z tymi rzeczami nie trzeba przesadzać. Ale klinika? To prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wierzę w sumienność płatnych ludzi, którym przecie wszystko jedno, czy matka dostanie to, czy inne dziecko. Aby dostała i dla nich rzecz w porządku. A później nie wiadomo skąd okazuje się, że dziecko najporządniejszych rodziców wyrasta na matołka, czy przestępcę. Skąd, jak, dlaczego?... Nie wiadomo. A rzecz jest całkowicie prosta: zamieniono je w takim zakładzie. I co można wiedzieć? Może to dziecko jakiegoś zbrodniarza, morfinisty czy syfilityka, albo alkoholika?... Po noworodku tego nie poznasz, a później, gdy zacznie rosnąć, rozwijać się, wyłażą na wierzch i fizyczne i psychiczne kalectwa. Nie, moi drodzy. Monika będzie rodzić w domu i koniec. Bo jeżeli zdaje się wam... Nie dokończyła zdania, gdyż wzrok jej zatrzymał się na twarzy siostrzenicy i przeraziła się: Monika zbladła śmiertelnie, ściśnięte ręce podniosła do ust ruchem nagłego lęku, a jej rozszerzone źrenice wpatrywały się z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem na Justyna, który również pobladł i stał jak skamieniały. — Monika — zawołała panna Agata — co ci jest? Co ci jest?.. Złotko moje, cudo moje... Nie dobrze ci?... Może czujesz bóle? Lecz Monika zdawała się nie słyszeć. Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się wcale. — Słoneczko moje — podbiegła do niej panna Agata. Co ci jest?... Nagle Monika zerwała się, jakby chciała gdzieś biec, szukać jakiegoś ratunku... Lecz zabrakło jej sil, zachwiała się. Panna Agata objęła ją mocno i usadowiła z powrotem na fotelu: — Maleństwo moje... Panie Justynie — zakomenderowała. — Wody. Zimnej wody. Ale Justyn nie ruszył się z miejsca, jakby nie rozumiejąc jej słów. Po dłuższej chwili wybełkotał jakieś niewyraźne zdanie i wyszedł z pokoju. — Moniko, czy ja coś takiego powiedziałam, co was dotknęło? — zaniepokoiła się panna Agata. — Nie, ciociu, nic... — wydobyła wreszcie z siebie Monika. — Więc co się stało?... Dlaczego jesteś taka?... — Ach, ciociu, ciociu — zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję i wybuchła szlochem. — Poczekaj — oprzytomniała panna Agata. — Zaraz ci dam trochę kropel walerianowych. To nerwy. W tym okresie zdarzają się takie rozdrażnienia. Ale trzeba ich unikać, trzeba panować nad sobą... Ucałowała jej czoło, łagodnie uwolniła się z jej objęć i wyszła do łazienki, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć w apteczce walerianowe krople. Po kilku minutach, gdy ich nie znalazła, poszła do Justyna, by go o nie zapytać. Zastała Justyna w jego gabinecie. Stał przy biurku, przerzucając gorączkowo kartki jakiejś grubej książki. —— Zamiast zajmować się lekturą. — powiedziała sucho — mógłby pan poszukać kropli walerianowych. Nie ma ich w apteczce. — Kropli? — zmarszczył brwi. — Nie wiem, gdzie są. — Więc proszę posłać po nie. Spojrzał na nią jakby z nienawiścią: — Cóż tu pomogą krople! I zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Oboje was trzeba oddać do sanatorium dla nerwowo chorych — rozgniewała się panna Agata. — O tak — prawie krzyknął. — A mnie wprost do domu wariatów! Z hałasem odrzucił książkę i wybiegł do przedpokoju. Trzask zamykanych drzwi otrzeźwił pannę Agatę. — Co ja mu powiedziałam? — zamyśliła się, bo już teraz była pewna, że to ona musiała nieświadomie poruszyć w rozmowie coś, co przeraziło i Monikę i Justyna. Tymczasem Justyn wskoczył do pierwszej spotkanej taksówki i w kwadrans później dzwonił do drzwi, na których widniała tabliczka: „Dr. Wacław Goczewski — docent U. W.”. Goczewski był gimnazjalnym kolegą Justyna, a chociaż jako psychiatra nie cieszył się ani rozgłosem, ani dużą praktyką, Justyn postanowił udać się doń po radę, a to z dwuch względów. Po pierwsze zawsze uważał Goczewskiego za człowieka rozumnego i rzetelnego, po drugie od czasów gimnazjalnych nie utrzymywali z sobą bliższych stosunków i należało przypuszczać, że Goczewski nic o Justynie nie wie i że potraktuje całą sprawę teoretycznie. Goczewski rzeczywiście zdziwił się zjawieniem dawnego kolegi: — Jak się masz — zawołał. — Chyba nie przychodzisz do mnie jako pacjent? — Nie jako pacjent, ale jako do lekarza — próbował uśmiechać się Justyn ściskając dłoń Goczewskiego. — No, no... Siadajże. Cóż u ciebie słychać?... Głośno w mieście o tobie. Jesteś sławny. — Dajże spokój — machnął ręką Justyn. — Daleko mi do sławy. Wybudowało się kilka chałup. To wszystko. — Ale masz powodzenie. To najważniejsze. Zarabiasz kolosalne pieniądze, jak słyszałem. Justyn wzruszył ramionami: — Mówisz tak, jakbyś przywiązywał wielką wagę do pieniędzy, do materialnego powodzenia. — Bo i przywiązuję — zaśmiał się dr Goczewski. — Już jakiś mędrzec starożytny powiedział: bogactwo nie daje szczęścia, ale pozwala wybrać najmniej przykry rodzaj nieszczęścia. Ale co tu gadać. Nie będziesz przecie twierdził, że powodzenie materialne nie daje ci satysfakcji moralnej? — Zapewne — bąknął Justyn, rozglądając się po zakurzonym i zawalonym książkami gabinecie. — Nigdy nie byłeś hipokrytą — z namysłem mówił lekarz. — Pamiętam cię dobrze. Sypiasz nieźle? — Co? — zdziwił się Justyn. — Pytam, czy sypiasz normalnie? — Owszem. O ile nie jestem zdenerwowany. — Hm... A nie miewasz czasami takich lekkich zaburzeń pamięci? — Nie. — No, to doskonale. Pamiętasz naprzykład, żeśmy się przed dwoma laty spotkali w Paryżu? — W Nicei, — poprawił Justyn. — Tak, tak. Zawsze miałeś dobrą pamięć. Dużo pracujesz? — Bardzo dużo. — A sporty? — Tylko gimnastykuję się. Justyn niecierpliwie się poruszył na krześle, gdy zaś Goczewski z kolei zapytał o trawienie, Justyn nie wytrzymał: — Cóż u licha, badasz mnie, czy co? — Skądże — łagodnie zaśmiał się lekarz. — Ot, przyzwyczajenie. Więc trawisz dobrze? — Dajże mi święty spokój z moim trawieniem. Jestem zdrów jak koń. Goczewski potrząsnął głową: — Do psychiatry nie przychodzą ludzie zdrowi. — Oszalałeś?... Przecie powiedziałem ci, że nie o mnie chodzi. — Tak. Więc spójrz w lustro. Zobaczysz co się dzieje z mięśniami twojej twarzy, z ruchami twoich gałek ocznych, posłuchaj gwałtownych skoków w modulacji twego głosu. A przekonasz się, że mam rację. Twój stan nerwowy wymaga, mój drogi, kuracji. — Być może — sposępniał Justyn, — ale tym razem mniejsza o mnie. — Nie mniejsza — spokojnie zaprzeczył Goczewski. — Bo to, co cię dręczy na pewno nie byłoby warte funta kłaków, gdyby nie twoja psychostenia. — Wcale jeszcze nie wiesz o co mi chodzi, a już... — Wiem. Owszem, wiem. Przyszedłeś do mnie, by zapytać o coś, co zamierzasz przedstawić jako sprawę jakiejś innej osoby, a co w gruncie dotyczy ciebie. Justyn zmieszał się. — Jak należy rozumieć z naukowego punktu widzenia alkoholizm? Kogo możemy nazwać alkoholikiem? Lekarz podniósł brwi: — Wyrażaj się jaśniej i ściślej. Pod jakim względem interesuje cię alkoholizm? To jest zbyt szerokie zagadnienie. Zwyrodnienie poszczególnych organów, zmiany funkcjonalne, zaburzenia psychiczne, lecznictwo i t. d. O każdej z tych kwestyj napisano setki tomów. — Chodzi mi o dziedziczność? — O dziedziczność?... A jeszcze ściślej? — No, powiedzmy, to, czy dziecko alkoholika musi dziedziczyć po ojcu złe skłonności, czy nie będzie kaleką lub... osobnikiem o złych instynktach, albo, powiedzmy, czy nie urodzi się Jako kretyn?... — Więc jeszcze się nie urodziło? — podchwycił Goczewski. — Ach, czyż to jest ważne?! — zirytował się Justyn. — Ważne, bo najprościej byłoby zbadać to dziecko. Ale sądzę, że to jest w ogóle zbyteczne i że twoje obawy są nieuzasadnione. Jeżeli ty jesteś ojcem tego dziecka, nic mu nie grozi. Ty na pewno nie jesteś alkoholikiem? — Skądże możesz to wiedzieć? — prawie ze złością zapytał Justyn, który już robił sobie w duchu wymówki, że przyszedł do Goczewskiego i zamiast otrzymać potrzebne wyjaśnienie naraził się na torturę indagacyj. — Bo nie jesteś typem alkoholika — rzeczowo odpowiedział lekarz. — Gdybyś nawet pił czasami, gdybyś się nawet upijał, nie byłbyś alkoholikiem. — Nie rozumiem? — skupił uwagę Justyn. — To proste. Alkoholik, taki alkoholik, którego nałóg może zostawiać niepożądane skazy w potomstwie, musi to być pijak nałogowy i długoletni... — Przepraszam cię, co to znaczy długoletni? — Co znaczy?... Hm... Ułatwisz mi odpowiedź, jeżeli określisz mi konkretnie wypadek, o który ci chodzi. — Więc dobrze. Młody mężczyzna... — Co to znaczy młody? — przerwał Goczewski. — No, w moim wieku. Ale zdrowy, zupełnie zdrowy i silny. Typ prawie atletyczny. — Co dalej? — Pije w ciągu dwóch czy trzech lat. Dużo pije. Bodaj codziennie. — A wola?... Energia? Żywotność?... — Te nie ustępują. Pracuje bardzo dużo. Ukrywa się ze swoim nałogiem tak, że otoczenie o niczym nie wie. Wola, charakter wyjątkowo silne. Najlepszy dowód, że pewnego pięknego dnia przestał pić. Zresztą, w jego zdrowiu ten okropny okres też nie zostawił złych następstw. Dr Goczewski zamyślił się: — Z tego, jak przedstawiasz tę sprawę, mogę wyciągnąć tylko przypuszczenie, ale przypuszczenie z bardzo dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa. Otóż nie sądzę, by potomstwo owego człowieka miało otrzymać po nim w spadku jakiekolwiek cechy niepożądane, gdyż nie mogę go uważać za alkoholika. Według mnie alkoholikiem jest przede wszystkim ten, kto jest z góry psychicznie predystynowany do alkoholizmu, kto już rodzi się z predyspozycją. Charakterystyczną cechą takich typów jest brak woli, chimeryczność wybuchów energii i apatyczne zapady. Nigdy też bez zewnętrznego przymusu typy takie nie umieją zwalczyć nałogu. Dlatego sądzę, że obawy twoje są zupełnie nieuzasadnione. Lekarz spojrzał z uśmiechem na Justyna. — Zgaduję, że chodzi ci o kogoś bliskiego. I dlatego tak się tym przejmujesz. — To prawda — przyznał Justyn. — Bałem się dla dziecka takiego dziedzictwa. Dr Goczewski bębnął w zamyśleniu palcami po stole: — Tak, mój drogi — zaczął. — W ogóle z tą dziedzicznością jest wiele przesady. Nauka ostatnich czasów coraz wyraźniej skłania się ku powątpiewaniu w tej sprawie w aksjomaty dziedziczności. Justyn spojrzał nań zdziwiony: — No przecież dziedziczymy po przodkach wiele rzeczy: wzrost, wygląd, kolor włosów... — To oczywiście — przyznał lekarz. — Ale mówię o dziedziczeniu cech nabytych. Więc powiedzmy, że obetniesz jaszczurce ogon. Obetniesz później ogony jej dzieciom, wnukom, prawnukom i tak w ciągu dziesięciu pokoleń. Jaszczurki w dziesiątym pokoleniu, zdawało by się, już z dziada pradziada nauczyły się obchodzić bez ogona, przystosowały swoje dala do życia w tych warunkach, ogon już jest im niepotrzebny. A jednak ich dzieci znowu urodzą się z zupełnie normalnymi ogonami. Pracuje teraz w Wiedniu pewien biolog, który chce dowieść czegoś przeciwnego, opierając się na plamach pigmentacyjnych. Ale głowę daję, że jest w tym szwindel. Dziedziczenie cech nabytych to absurd. — Czy dotyczy to tylko cech fizycznych, czy i psychicznych? — Zarówno jednych, jak i drugich. — A czym tłumaczyć na przykład to, że w jakimś rodzie obłęd powtarza się bardzo często? — Widzisz — odpowiedział Goczewski. — W takim rodzie obłęd nie jest cechą nabytą, lecz fundamentalną. Jest dyspozycją. I tej nic nie zmieni. Będzie się odzywała stale we wszystkich pokoleniach, naturalnie z wyjątkami. Tak samo rzecz się ma naprzykład z jakimś talentem, muzycznym, malarskim, matematycznym. Nader często się zdarza, że w rodzie jakich państwa Pitulińskich są wyśmienici matematycy. A, że zdolności matematyczne ujawniły się po raz pierwszy u pradziada Pitulińskiego, mówi się, że po nim to dziedziczą, gdyż on poświęcił się studiom matematycznym i swój ród obdarzył nowym talentem. Otóż nieprawda. Niechby dziadek nauczył się najlepiej żonglować piłkami, to talentu do żonglerstwa nie przekaże swoim potomkom. Każdy z nich, jeżeli zechce naśladować dziadka, będzie się musiał uczyć tak samo jak dziadek i tyle samo. Bo matematyka była dyspozycją, cechą z góry przesądzoną ich psychice, żonglerstwo zaś było tylko cechą indywidualnie przez dziadka nabytą. — Rozumiem — powiedział Justyn. — Ale pozwól że cię jeszcze o coś zapytam. — Słucham cię? — Czy jeżeli jednego z twoich Pitulińskich będzie się wychowywało w innym środowisku, powiedzmy nie matematyków, lecz malarzy, czy może on wyrabiać w sobie zdolności malarskie. — Zapewne. Ale przez to nie utraci talentu matematycznego. Przez całe życie może nie mieć sposobności do ujawnienia, do uświadomienia sobie tego talentu, ale byle przypadek może to ujawnić. Na ogół jednak ludzie zbyt wiele przypisują dziedziczności, a zbyt mało wychowaniu, środowisku itd. Justyn zamyślił się głęboko. Goczewski obserwując go z ukosa kreślił na papierze jakieś kwadraty i trójkąty. Wreszcie Justyn wstał: — No, Wacku, dziękuję ci serdecznie za wyjaśnienia. Zabrałem ci sporo czasu. — Nic nie szkodzi. Zawsze ci służę chętnie. — Pozwól, że... Justyn sięgnął do portfelu, lecz Goczewski przytrzymał jego rękę: — Nie rób głupstw, bo się obrażę. — Widzisz... Właściwie nie ma racji... — Owszem jest. Jeżeli przyjdziesz do mnie jako pacjent, a powinieneś to zrobić, wówczas zedrę z ciebie siódmą skórę. I powtarzam: powinieneś. Nic groźnego ci nie przepiszę. Trochę hydroterapii, sportu i odpoczynku. Nie należy pozwalać swoim nerwom na rozhuśtanie się do tego stopnia. — Więc dobrze — zgodził się Justyn ujęty perswazją — gdy tylko będę miał trochę wolnego czasu, zajdę do ciebie. Wizyta u Goczewskiego już i tak była balsamem dla jego nerwów. To, co usłyszał od psychiatry, nie rozproszyło wprawdzie wszystkich jego obaw, które zrodziły się tak nagle pod wpływem słów ciotki Agaty, przyniosło jednak dużo uspokojenia i trochę nadziei, że najgorzej przecie nie będzie. Powstał natomiast nowy kłopot: jak podzielić się z Moniką tymi dobrymi wiadomościami? Podczas owej krótkiej chwili, gdy perorowała panna Agata, spotkał wzrok Moniki i wyczytał w nim ten sam lęk, który i w nim się zrodził. Teraz było jego obowiązkiem uspokoić Monikę, która zwłaszcza w tym ważnym okresie nie mogła, nie powinna była ulegać żadnym trwogom i złym przewidywaniom. Okazja do rozmowy zdarzyła się następnego ranka, a to dzięki depeszy. Przyniesiono ją, gdy wstali. Depeszował Marek, że przyjeżdża. Jak już ułożyli dawniej listownie, miał zamieszkać w jednym z pobliskich pensjonatów, gdzie Justyn zamówił dlań pokój. Teraz zatelefonował tam i oznajmił, że nowy lokator przybędzie jutro wieczorem. Wracając od telefonu powiedział: — Spodziewam się, że będzie mu tam wygodnie. Żałuję, że uparł się przy pensjonacie, bo i tak przede musi jadać u nas. — No, nie musi — wtrąciła Monika. — Ale powinien. Przynajmniej u nas nie będzie miał pokusy do alkoholu. — Marek nie należy do tych, którzy ulegają pokusom. — Zapewne, zresztą nie wspominaj mu, proszę cię, o tym, że powtórzyłem ci naszą rozmowę o jego przejściowym nałogu. Monika skinęła głową. — Bo widzisz — ciągnął, starając się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy. — Właściwie nie można tego nawet nazwać nałogiem. Spotkałem wczoraj przypadkowo Goczewskiego. Kolegowaliśmy z nim w szkole. Teraz jest znanym psychiatrą. Rozmowa zeszła na te tematy. Gdy napomknąłem, że mam przyjaciela, który pił przez parę lat, zaciekawił się i zaczął gadać. Dowiedziałem się, odeń dużo ciekawych rzeczy. Pocieszających rzeczy, jeżeli chodzi o Marka. — Otóż Goczewski twierdzi, że tu o alkoholiźmie nie może być mowy. Nadużywanie napojów alkoholowych przez pewien czas wcale nie jest równoznaczne z alkoholizmem. Zwłaszcza w wypadku, gdy ktoś umie przestać. To mądry lekarz ten Goczewski. Zna doskonale ten przedmiot. Utrzymuje, że alkoholizmem w znaczeniu naukowym nazywa się nałóg, wynikający z dyspozycji psychicznej, nie zaś z chwilowych depresyj. To zupełnie co innego. Prawie nigdy też nie szkodzi zdrowiu tego, co pije, ani nie objawia się dziedzicznie. Tak, ten Goczewski, to dobry fachowiec. Ucieszyłem się dla Marka z tych wiadomości. Mówił szybko, jakby powtarzał wyuczone na pamięć zdania. Bał się, że Monika spojrzy nań i w jego oczach wyczyta nagą intencję tej przemowy. Ani przez moment nie wątpił, że wyczuła ją i zrozumiała od początku, lecz nie było to równoznaczne z konfrontacją spojrzeń. Wtedy bowiem kłamstwo stałoby się zbyt oczywiste. Monika jednak nie podniosła oczu i powiedziała bez akcentu: — To bardzo dobrze. Widział jednak, że zlekka zaróżowiły się jej policzki i że oddycha szybciej. Tej nocy Justyn długo zasnąć nie mógł. — Boże — myślał. — Jak ciężką pracą jest kłamstwo, jakim nadludzkim trudem jest walka z prawdą, ile niebezpiecznych zasadzek zostawia każda próba przełamania losu, zbudowania wobec życia wbrew jego planom... I Monika nie spała. Około północy poczuła w sobie silniejsze ruchy tej istoty, której miała dać życie. — Może to już się spełni? — pomyślała i ogarnął ją dziwny nieznany dotychczas niepokój, niepokój na wskroś fizyczny, gdyż jednocześnie przepełniona była radością. Lekki okrzyk Moniki obudził nocującą w jej pokoju pannę Agatę. Zerwała się i przybiegła do łóżka: — Masz bóle, maleństwo moje? — pochyliła się nad Moniką. Jej opalona, prawie czarna twarz o ostrych rysach zdawała się jaśnieć w uśmiechu czułej dobroci. — Nie, cioteczko, nic mnie nie boli, tylko tak jakoś dziwnie... Chropawa dłoń panny Agaty przesunęła się po wilgotnym czole Moniki: — Jestem przy tobie, moje słoneczko. Jestem przy tobie. — Nie daję cioci spać. — Ach, kochanie moje, to największe dla mnie szczęście być przy tobie, być dla ciebie. — Jesteś bardzo dobra, ciociu. Milczała chwilę, a potem zapytała półgłosem: — Obiecaj mi, ciociu, że będziesz ze mną zupełnie szczera, dobrze? — Zawsze jestem z tobą szczera, drogie dziecko. — Więc obiecujesz? — Obiecuję. Monika wzięła ją za rękę: — Powiedz, czy przy porodzie dużo kobiet umiera? — Tfu, tfu — zawołała panna Agata i zgiętym palcem zastukała w drzewo łóżka. — Co ci też po głowie chodzi! — Ale przecież umierają? — Umierają chore, źle zbudowane, umierają w razie jakiejś nieprawidłowości, czy zakażeń. Ale ty nie masz czego bać się. Wszyscy lekarze twierdzą, że łatwo zniesiesz poród, a o ile ja znam się na tym, to jestem pewna, że bardzo lekko. Monika uśmiechnęła się blado: — Bo... zdaje mi się czasami, że... umrę. — Głupstwa gadasz! — rozgniewała się stara panna. Cóż za jakieś histeryczne chimery. Wstydziłabyś się naprawdę! Monika jednak nie zdawała się nie słyszeć jej oburzenia i powiedziała znowu: — Jeżeli umrę... Może tak być powinno... Może to kara... Panna Agata przeżegnała się: — W imię Ojca i Syna!... Co ty wygadujesz?! — Przyjęłabym to z pokorą — mówiła Monika. — Nie boję się śmierci... Wcale się nie boję... Tylko mi strasznie żal. Widzisz, ciociu, wydaje mi się, że każdy grzech musi być ukarany... — Jaki grzech?! — załamała ręce panna. Agata. — ...a kara nie może spaść na niewinnych. Prawda?... I dlatego wiem, że to maleństwo, któremu dam życie... Nie, kara mnie spotka, bo to mój grzech... I może tak będzie najlepiej, że to spełni się od razu... — Czy ty nie masz gorączki, kochanie? — zaniepokoiła się panna Agata. — Nie, ciociu. Mówię przytomnie. O, zupełnie przytomnie. Dziś jaśniej widzę wszystko niż kiedykolwiek, niż wtedy. I wiem, że nie okłamię siebie. Potrafię rozróżniać te rzeczy: ile w moim grzechu było człowieczeństwa, a ile zwierzęcia. Nie będę okłamywała siebie. Pragnęłam tego nie tylko dla dziecka, zgodziłam się nie tylko dla tego celu. I tu moja główna wina. I za to poniosę karę. Panna Agata wpiła się wzrokiem w twarz siostrzenicy. Zaczynała rozumieć. — Kochanie moje — powiedziała cicho. — Nie wolno zaglądać do boskiej księgi przeznaczeń. Ufaj w dobroć boską, a jeżeli ci ufności nie staje, módl się o nią. — Modlę się, ciociu. Modlę się każdą myślą, każdym uczynkiem... Panna Agata głaskała jej rękę: — To i dobrze, i będzie dobrze, i wszystko musi być dobrze — mówiła swoim niskim spokojnym głosem. — Powiadasz: grzech. Ale któż nie grzeszy?.. Powiadasz: grzech. Ale już w tym samym, że go widzisz jest skrucha, a Bóg, drogie dziecko więcej ma miłosierdzia niż kar w zanadrzu. Ufaj, maleńka moja, ufaj... — Gdybym jednak umarła — odezwała się Monika — pamiętaj ciociu, że... Urwała. Tak ciężko jej było wymówić tę prośbę. — Co złotko?... Nie umrzesz, będziesz żyła, ale powiedz, ulży ci to. — Widzisz, ciociu... Boję się o nie... — O dziecko?... — Tak. O jego los. Jeżeli mnie nie stanie... Nie wiem, nie jestem pewna, czy Justyn... będzie je kochał, czy potrafi je kochać... — A on... wie? — Wie — skinęła głową. Oczy panny Agaty błysnęła zdziwieniem: — Od początku? — Tak. — No więc czego się obawiasz? Czyż nie widzisz, jak on cię uwielbia, jak dba o ciebie, jak drży o twoje zdrowie?... — Mój Boże, czy widzę! — w oczach Moniki zaszkliły się łzy. — No właśnie. A gdyby nie chciał tego dziecka, toż byłby inny, toż... Co tu mówić. Patrzę przecie jakim wzrokiem wodzi za tobą. On już je kocha. — To prawda — przyznała Monika. — Ale wszystko może się zmienić. Wszystko. Niech mnie nie stanie. Pomyśl: jeżeli przyjdzie mu do głowy, że stracił mnie przez to maleństwo... Pomyśl: przez cudze dziecko!... Czy potrafi je kochać?... O, ja wiem, że on jest szlachetny. Wiem, że najsumienniej wypełni swoje obowiązki, że nigdy nie skrzywdzi mego dziecka... Ale czy mu będzie mógł dać to ciepło, tę serdeczną miłość... To nie wiadomo... to nie wiadomo... Ścisnęła rękę panny Agaty: — A ono musi mieć dom, musi mieć jakieś kochające serce, musi być szczęśliwe. Bo cóż ono winne?... — Nie bój się, złotko moje... — Boję się ciociu. — A przypomnij sobie swoje dzieciństwo. Tak wcześnie straciłaś rodziców, a przecież nie odczułaś nigdy chyba głodu koło siebie. — Miałam ciebie, ciociu. To zupełnie inna rzecz. Przez ciemną twarz starej panny przeszła fala smutku; głos zabrzmiał jakby bólem: — Tak... To zupełnie inna rzecz... zupełnie inna... Monika jednak przejęta własnymi myślami, nie zwróciła na to uwagi i zaczęła: — A jeżeli mnie nie stanie, ty zastąpisz memu maleństwu matkę. Będziesz je kochała jak mnie. — Jak ciebie?.. Jak ciebie?.. O, tak nikogo już kochać nie potrafię, chyba nie potrafię. Ale niesłuszne są twoje obawy o uczucia Justyna. Pewna jestem, że będzie najlepszym i najczulszym ojcem. Przecież on już dziś o niczym innym mówić nie umie, jak tylko o tym dziecku. Nie, kochanie. Niepotrzebnie trapisz się rzeczami, które nigdy nie nastąpią. A zresztą... Urwała, lecz po chwili namysłu zapytała: — Czy zechcesz mi powiedzieć, kto jest ojcem?... Monika potrząsnęła głową: — Sama nie wiem... — Jakto nie wiesz?.... — Och, oczywiście, że wiem, kto jest ojcem w znaczeniu, że tak powiem fizycznym. Ale mówię o czym innym. Przecież to Justyn... On chciał mieć to dziecko i... — I co? — I dla niego je będę miała. Dla niego. Rozumiesz? Czyż w takim wypadku nie można powiedzieć, że ten ktoś trzeci był tylko czymś przygodnym?... Panna Agata spojrzała jej w oczy: — A ty, ty możesz tak powiedzieć? — Nie — cicho odpowiedziała Monika. — To Marek? — zapytała panna Agata. — Marek. — Domyślałam się tego. — Ale przysięgam ci, ciociu — Monika gwałtownie ścisnęła jej rękę — przysięgam ci, że chciałam tego dla Justyna, dla jego szczęścia, że nigdy nie zdecydowałabym się na taki krok w innym celu. Poza Justynem nie istnieje dla mnie świat. Kocham go z każdym dniem bardziej i wolałabym sto razy umrzeć niż go skrzywdzić, niż kłamstwem mu zapłacić za jego miłość. Wierzysz mi? — Wierzę. Z tego jednak wynika, że on... — Ach, nie mogę o tym mówić, ciociu, — przerwała. Nie mogę. Nie mam prawa. — Rozumiem, kochanie. — I nigdy nie zaczęłabym tej rozmowy. Nigdy, nawet tobie, ciociu, nie powiedziałabym prawdy, gdyby nie strach, co się stanie z tym maleństwem, jeżeli ja, umrę. Ale teraz ty wiesz, ty będziesz wiedziała jak należy postąpić, jeżeli Justyn... jeżeli to maleństwo stanie się ciężarem dla Justyna... — Bądź spokojna, Moniko. Nie myśl już o tym więcej, a teraz postaraj się zasnąć. W tej chwili drzwi się uchyliły. Na progu stanął Justyn: — Nie śpisz? — zapytał. — Obudziłem się i coś mi powiedziało, że nie śpisz. Czy źle się czujesz? — Dobrze Justynie, bardzo dobrze. Pochylił się nad nią, a ona objęła go za szyję: — Bardzo dobrze... Justynie i tak cię kocham, tak strasznie cię kocham... — Życie ty moje — szepnął. — Twoje, tylko twoje. — No, dość czułości — odezwał się szorstki głos panny Agaty. — Spać! Spać! Cóż wy sobie wyobrażacie, że przez wasze amory ja mam całą noc oka nie zmrużyć? Justyn jeszcze raz przytulił Monikę, ucałował ręce panny Agaty i wyszedł. Monika też zaczęła drzemać. Tylko panna Agata nie próbowała zasnąć. Siedziała nieruchomo na swojej kanapie, ręce opuściła bezwładnie i czuwała. Drugi już raz. Za pierwszym, przed dwudziestu kilku laty tak samo spędzała bezsenne noce przy łóżku kobiety, która była jej zastępczynią w szczęściu. Wtedy przyszła na świat Monika. Monika, dziecko ich miłości, tych dwojga, którzy swoimi uczuciami wznosili barykadę między nią, między panną Agatą a życiem. Jakże dobrze pamiętała każdą chwilę z owych dni. Jakże dobrze pamiętała twarz siostry, twarz naznaczoną cierpieniem i tryumfem, tryumfem nad jego miłością. I wtedy przyszła na świat Monika... On też wchodził wówczas i też brał w ramiona ją, swoją żonę, i panna Agata w czarnej haftowanej sukni, z taftowym sztywnym kołnierzem, z bolesnym uśmiechem na twarzy stała obok i umierała pod ciosami jego pieszczotliwych słów, słów skierowanych do rywalki, do zwycięskiej rywalki. Panna Agata pamiętała każdą sekundę z owych dni. Pamiętała odbicie swojej smukłej postaci w dużym lustrze, świeżość swoich ust i jego łakomy wzrok, schwytany przypadkiem. O, wiedziała, że go posiada, że wyrzekła się go z królewską hojnością, że każdy dźwięk jej głosu budzi w nim wulkan pożądań. A gdy pochylała się nad łóżkiem i ciepło mówiła: — Siostrzyczko... ...było to jak wbicie sztyletu w pierś tej znienawidzonej kobiety... Usta mówiły: — Nie bój się kochana... Ale w spojrzeniu czaiła się zła śmierć. I oto wszystko przeszło. Takie długie puste lata pożarły i rozpacz i sens rozpaczy i jego życie i jej, i młodość... Wszystko... Lata, jak długie cmentarne robaki zżarły, stratowały przeszłość. Zostały z niej skorupy, śmieszne bezwartościowe strzępy szaleńczych poświęceń, wyrzeczeń się, ofiar, absurdalne relikwie zmarnowanego życia. I Monika. Monika. Jedyny żywy ślad wszystkiego, co było... A w starych oczach już dawno wyschły łzy. A w starym sercu zastygła zmumifikowała się przeszłość i siedziała panna Agata nieruchomo na swojej kanapie, ręce opuściła bezwładnie i czuwała. Jak wtedy. Cóż wiedzą zabiegani, zajęci sobą ludzie, przechodząc koło innych, koło minionych, koło tych, co spłaszczyli się jak wyschły kwiat w książce, z których wyparowała treść i został tylko kształt zdeformowany i spłowiałe barwy... Cóż wiedzą o nich, o tych, co byli?... O tych, co miedzy nimi, żywymi, sterczą jak zapomniane grobowce, w których nikomu niepotrzebna rzeczywistość próchnieje i nocami świeci trupim poblaskiem fosforu... Nie wiedzą i nie chcą wiedzieć. Przechodzą, ocierają się łokciami i tylko czasem zdziwią się, skąd na tych ludziach został ślad szarego popiołu. Oto otarli się o przeszłość, cudzą, zetlałą, obojętną. A sami krzyczą i płaczą, śmieją się i żyją swoim dniem powszednim, który jest tak dla nich ważny, jakby był wiecznością... Równy spokojny oddech Moniki ujmował ciszę nocy w rytm znany i swojski. Panna Agata oparła głowę na rękach. Przez gęstą tkaninę okiennych zasłon przenikał świt.